falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hub 360
|local map3 =Hubris_Studios_Production_Offices_map.png |local map3 desc =Production Offices |local map4 =Hubris_Studios_Film Set_map.png |local map4 desc =Film Set |part of =Theater District |sections =Lobby TV Studios Producton Offices Film Set Noir penthouse |buildings = |doctors = |leaders = |merchants = |owners = |factions = |creatures =Super mutants Production offices/film set Radroaches Feral ghouls Johnny Morton Roy Baker Rod Stoddard |robots = |quests =Hypothesis Jackpot: Hub 360 Weathervane: Hub 360 Greenskins Captain Cosmos Early Retirement |terminal =Hub 360 terminal entries |cell name =TheaterHub360Ext TheaterHub360 (interior) ccSWKFO4001HubrisTVStudio01 (TV studios) ccSWKFO4001HubrisTVStudio02 (production offices) ccSWKFO4001HubrisTVStudio03 (film set) |refid = (interior) TV studios (prod. offices) (film set) }} The Hub 360 is an unmarked location in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is located directly west of the Harbormaster hotel and south of the fallen skybridge. The Hub 360 can also be reached south of another unmarked location called Water Street apartments, through an alleyway, and multiple back-end stairwells Layout Exterior east side has catwalks leading onto the roof of the entry facade with an explosives box and a first aid box. The first floor has two doors in from the east side and contains two levels. Three leveled mines can be found on the first level. An elevator leads to up the next floor. The next area is two levels with the second partially collapsed and a ramp built on it. The first floor has an exit to the exterior called "Cafe Patio". The second level has an exit to the exterior called "Rooftop Pool", which is above the Cafe Patio. From the Rooftop Pool you can exit and enter down a ramp to the fallen skybridge. The other exit from the second level is an elevator to the exterior top of the skyscraper where you can find a steamer trunk and an objective of the Weathervane missions. There is another entrance to the ground level cell that can be reached by circling around south to an alley on the west side. There you can take a fire escape to the roof of the next building and cross via rooftops back to Hub 360. This area contains an objective for the Jackpot missions. This area also contains an armor crafting station. An exit through an elevator shaft drops the sole survivor into the elevator that leads to the second cell from the ground level cell. It is also possible to get to this area by taking the elevator to the top floor, opening the hatch, making the elevator move down, and timing a jump just before it starts moving so you go through the hatch and land on the ledge of one of the elevator doors. It is also possible to go out of bounds via this method. The Creation Club content "Captain Cosmos" adds three more sections to the building: television studios, production offices and a film set. The "Noir Penthouse" content adds a penthouse. Notable loot * There is a Stealth Boy in the DIA cache on a shelf. * There are 3 activated bottlecap mines on the ground floor. * Ice cold Gwinnett pale - on the cafe patio. * Cosmic cannon (TV studios) * Captain Cosmos space suit (production offices and film set) * CC-00 power armor (film set) Related quests * Jackpot: Hub 360 - The Jackpot cache can only be reached from the broken buildings on the west side of Hub 360, the top and bottom entrances do not give access to it. Another possible way to reach it is by using a jet pack through the hatch in the roof of the lower elevator or also by jumping off the west edge of the top of the tower in power armor and going through the door there. * Weathervane: Hub 360 - This can be reached by taking the elevator from the ground floor and working your way up. Power armor with jet pack makes ascent somewhat easier. * Greenskins - The Sole Survivor is tasked with clearing out the area of super mutants. The super mutant that must be killed is found on the top floor, accessible by entering the building from the Fallen skybridge and taking the elevator up. Appearances The Hub 360 appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * There is evidence that Hub 360 was originally intended to be a larger area, as looking up one of the elevator shafts through the elevator hatch one will see several functional elevator doors that the elevator bypasses when traveling upwards. Accessing these doors via a jet pack, one is able to open them, but one shall step out into an off-grid location. * The Hub 360 might be a reference to the "Top of the Hub", a restaurant at the top floor of the Prudential Center which rotates to give patrons a 360 degree view of the city. The name might also reference the city of Boston having the nickname The Hub of the Solar System or even The Hub of the Universe, which is often shortened to The Hub. Gallery FO4 Hub 360 Bottom Floor Lobby.png|Bottom floor lobby FO4 Hub 360 Kitchen Bottom Floor.png|Bottom floor kitchen FO4 Hub 360 Second Floor.png|Second floor accessible by a stairwell FO4 Hub 360 3rd Accessible Floor.png|The 3rd floor elevator lobby FO4 Hub 360 3rd Floor Room.png|The only accessible room on the 3rd floor FO4 Hub 360 11th floor.png|The 11th floor of the building, 4th accessible floor FO4 Hub 360 11th floor Kitchen.png|11th floor kitchen FO4 Hub 360 12th floor.png|Top floor Category:Fallout 4 unmarked locations Category:Boston buildings ru:Хаб 360 uk:Хаб 360